


Day 25: Sensory Deprivation

by melonbutterfly



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The note had been clear: <em>If you want to, come to this address at this time. Come alone.</em> Sketchy, perhaps, but for Bucky, Steve is willing to risk it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 25: Sensory Deprivation

"Bucky?" Cautiously, Steve steps into the warehouse the note directed him to. Not because he's worried about an attack – the note had been written in Bucky's hand and left over night on his kitchen table; if Bucky had wanted to kill him he could have when he broke into Steve's flat without anybody noticing – but because this is, well, an abandoned warehouse. It's simply common sense to be careful about entering one. Even for a super soldier.

He receives no reply, but the note had been clear: _If you want to, come to this address at this time. Come alone._ Sketchy, perhaps, but for Bucky, Steve is willing to risk it. He input a time-released message into his phone that, if he doesn't cancel it, sends a text to Tony about his location and why he went there in two hours. Stupid, maybe, risky, probably, but Steve doesn't care.

Slowly, he steps further into the warehouse. His ears are straining but he doesn't hear a thing until, suddenly, a very deliberate step behind him. "Don't turn around."

The voice is low and rough as if it hasn't been used in a while, but it's unmistakeably Bucky. Body going still, Steve lifts his head and doesn't turn around.

For a long, drawn-out moment there is silence; Steve isn't sure if Bucky is even still there. But then, still behind him, he hears the sound of cloth on cloth, certainly deliberate, that indicates Bucky hasn't moved until now. There is an audible step, and another as Bucky comes closer. Steve stares straight at the wall in front of him and doesn't move. Directly behind him, Bucky says, "I don't want you to look at me."

So I won't, Steve means to say, means to promise, but Bucky is already continuing, "So I'm going to blindfold you. You can take it off, but I'll leave if you will."

A choice, Steve realizes. Bucky's leaving him a choice – has been from the beginning. Something in him aches at the thought, the reminder that for a long time, Bucky himself didn't have any choices and how now he's trying to make sure not to take the choice away from Steve. "Okay," he agrees immediately, voice low.

Bucky breaches the remaining distance between them and says, "Close your eyes."

Steve does, and he neither hears nor sees anything until soft cloth touches his face, covers his eyes. Bucky winds the strip of what feels like silk twice around his head, covering his ears as well, before knotting it in the back, tight enough so it won't slip off but nowhere near tight enough to hurt. At no point do Bucky's hands touch him, except a slight brush against his hair as he ties the knot, and then even that contact leaves.

For a while, there is silence. For all Steve knows Bucky has left, or is standing right in front of him now; there is no way to tell. Especially since his ears have been covered by cloth as well. It's not enough to keep him from hearing, but it is enough to muffle sound and make Steve more aware of the noise inside his own body; his breath whooshing in his lungs, the slightly accelerated beating of his heart.

"I wanted to see you," Bucky suddenly says, startling not only because he breaks the silence because now he's standing in front of Steve.

"Me too," Steve replies quickly, then grimaces at the lapse. "I wanted to know if you're okay. Are you okay?"

Bucky's laugh is bitter, but Steve is pretty sure the Winter Soldier never laughed, not even like that. "Really?"

Fuck, he's botching this up completely. "I mean... of course you're not okay, but that's not what I mean. Do you need anything? Food, clothes, somewhere to sleep?"

Bucky doesn't reply for long enough that Steve gets a sinking feeling in his belly, thinking that he's left because Steve is apparently full of dumb questions today. But then Bucky speaks up again, voice small, wobbling in the middle. "I n-needed to see you."

Slowly, Steve takes a deep breath, then lets it out again. Bucky's already continuing: "I tried to, when I came to your place, but I couldn't there."

Home turf, Steve thinks. An environment that Bucky at least knows better than Steve, if he doesn't outright control it. "That's okay. I will come wherever you want, whenever you want."

Bucky huffs. "That answers my other question. You're an idiot, Steve. I'm the Winter Soldier; I was sent to kill you."

"You're James Buchanan Barnes, and you didn't," Steve replies calmly. Inwardly he's wondering, what was the first question? He must have answered it already, but he doesn't know how. Come to think, he doesn't really know what the second question was either.

"God, you're dumb," Bucky murmurs from closer by, and then Steve feels the tentative press of fingers on his chest. When Steve doesn't flinch away and in fact leans closer, if only slightly for fear of chasing Bucky away, the touch firms, fingertips becoming a whole hand settling right above Steve's heart, warm through the thin cloth of his shirt. It stays there for a moment, then slowly wanders up higher, to Steve's shoulder and around until Bucky is cupping the back of Steve's neck. It feels like-

Warm breath fans over Steve's face, and from very close by Bucky whispers, "Is this okay?"

Yes, Steve means to say, but what comes out instead is a "Please" that sounds more desperate than he meant to. But the next moment Bucky's mouth is on his, slightly off-center at first before he corrects and adjusts the angle, lips warm and wet and god, it's been _so long_. Steve never thought he'd get to have this again, finding out that Bucky was still alive after all notwithstanding. That, plus just how much he's missed Bucky, is why he forgets to be careful and immediately leans into the kiss, opens his mouth to scrape his teeth over Bucky's lower lip the way he likes. It's a stupid, reckless move and he's incredibly lucky that it goes well: instead of flinching away or pulling back Bucky moans and moves into the kiss, sends Steve's heart racing with only a tiny flick of the tip of his tongue. He can't tell if this feels so much more intense because he can't see or because it's their first kiss in decades. And the next moment they're _really_ kissing, Bucky's hand in his hair and he's tilting Steve back a little the way Steve has seen lovers do, reunited after months, years of being separated by war. Which is even true for them and the thought has Steve make a small noise, which somehow prompts Bucky to move closer to him, push his body against Steve's and put his metal hand on Steve's waist.

Only to flinch away a moment later, whole body going tense. It takes Steve a couple of seconds to figure out what's wrong, because Bucky doesn't move away which must mean that Steve didn't do anything wrong. Instead it's like Bucky is waiting for _Steve_ to react that way.

"Oh, who's dumb now," he sighs when he figures it out and reaches for Bucky's arm, the metal one. Without his eyesight he gropes in the air clumsily for a moment until he finds Bucky's hand, or maybe Bucky gives it to him, but as soon as he does he puts it back on his waist. But Bucky still won't kiss him again, so Steve waits, hand still covering Bucky's metal one, the other one hanging down uselessly because he doesn't want to make Bucky feel trapped by grabbing him.

"You've got to," Bucky eventually whispers, having to clear his throat halfway through, "you've got to tell me no, Steve. If there is anything you don't want, please tell me. Please don't make me hurt you."

That's near enough to break Steve's heart. He nods, suddenly grateful for the blindfold because as hard as it is not getting to look at Bucky, he'll take this over the alternative any day. "I will. And the same goes for you, alright?"

"Yes," Bucky agrees after a moment. Then he sighs and puts his forehead against Steve's. "I've dreamed about this."

"So have I," Steve murmurs, only for Bucky to shake his head impatiently.

"No, I have literally dreamed about this. The way the memories come back is unreliable as all hell but this, I've only dreamed about. I wasn't sure if it was real."

"It was," Steve hastens to assure him, then corrects himself quickly, "It is. I mean- for me." Fuck.

"Steve," Bucky says after a moment, in that tone of voice that means he thinks Steve has said something extraordinarily dumb. "Would I do this if it weren't, for me? Trust me, I have felt no need to reenact any other memories I recovered."

"Right." Steve ducks his head, embarrassed. "Sorry."

Instead of replying, Bucky puts his lips to Steve's again.


End file.
